Si no hubiese saltado
by Ro 91
Summary: Bella decide no saltar del acantilado, Alice no la ve y no vuelve a Forks, ni se desencadena el intento de suicidio de Edward. El plan de Jacob empieza a dar sus frutos, Bella rehace su vida. Versión alternativa de Eclipse. BxJ BxE sin un final decidido.
1. La Decisión

1. La Decisión

Me coloqué en el saliente del acantilado preparándome para saltar. Para volver a escuchar su voz. Recuperaría un momento de felicidad, pero mis mirada se dirigió un momento a las olas que había a mis pies, que chocaban violentamente con la pared de roca. Con demasiada fuerza. Miré al cielo y vi la tormenta preparándose para descargar.  
Mierda. La tormenta había afectado a las corrientes, ahora el peligro del salto radicaba en conseguir salir del agua y yo nunca había sido buena nadadora. Una cosa era comportarme de manera temeraria para romper una promesa y otra era saltar a una muerte segura. No podía hacerle eso a Charlie, ni a Renée, ni a Jake…

Jake. Tenía que hacer algo con él. Nuestra relación avanzaba de manera inconsciente hacia algo más serio. Tenía que pararlo, dejar las cosas claras o….

Podía dejar que siguiera así, pero esta vez de manera premeditada. ¿No tenía sentido que intentara recuperar parte de mi antigua felicidad? Jacob también tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero tendría que explicarle todo, mis alucinaciones, el nivel del agujero de mi pecho,… Todo. Y entonces el debería elegir, aunque seguramente no le importaría, ni dedicaría cinco segundos a pensárselo. Pero si me quedaba con Jake tendría que dejar de seguir a mis alucinaciones, dejar de intentar romper una promesa a una parte pasada de mi vida. Tenía que abandonar el recuerdo de Edward en el pasado y dejarlo ahí para siempre.  
Solo de pensarlo el agujero del pecho se volvió a abrir en toda su extensión, pillándome totalmente de sorpresa y haciendo que me precipitara al vacío.  
O eso pensaba. Unos brazos me rodearon e impidieron que cayera.  
- Bella, ¿estás bien?- era la voz de Jake, preocupada.  
- Sí.  
- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Ibas a saltar?- ahora la preocupación había dado paso al enfado.  
- No, bueno sí, pero luego cambié de idea.

Mientras íbamos al coche me fije en que Jake tenía una expresión muy rara, como si intentara mostrar dos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de descifrar ambas expresiones una de ellas se antepuso, la pena.  
- Jake, ¿estás bien?  
- A medias.  
Aguardé hasta que me explicara.  
- Estoy preocupado por Harry Clearwater, al volver del rastreo Emily nos ha dicho que le ha dado un ataque al corazón y que la cosa no pinta nada bien.  
- Oh no.  
- También me preocupa esa estúpida sanguijuela pelirroja, no somos capaces de atraparla y me da miedo que al final consiga llegar hasta a ti. Pero aún así no he podido sentir alivio cuando me has dicho que no ibas a saltar, porque Bella, no sabría que hacer si te llega a pasar algo, sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero has conseguido que no sepa vivir sin ti.  
- Jake…- era el momento de entregarme de nuevo-, yo tampoco sería capaz de vivir sin ti.  
No hizo falta que le dijera nada más, alargó su mano hasta tocar mi cara y se acercó. Fue un beso tímido, suave y mi corazón me sorprendió al alterarse, podía volver a sentir amor. No como el que sentía hacia Edward, pero eso ya no era amistad, algo había cambiado y no me había dado cuenta. La sorpresa hizo que me quedara rígida, cosa que alertó a Jacob.  
- Lo siento Bella, me he precipitado, lo he estropeado todo, creí que era eso…- estaba farfullando. Le puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarle.  
- Está bien Jacob, no tienes que disculparte-. Y le sonreí.  
Otra sonrisa iluminó los rasgos de Jake y se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo que casi me dejó sin respiración.

Mientras Jake me llevaba a mi casa la sonrisa no se le borró ni un instante.  
En cuanto aparcó mi coche frente a la casa me volvió a abrazar.  
- Siento no poder quedarme, pero debería estar en casa para cuando llegue Billy, debo estar con él y enterarme de lo de Harry.  
- No te preocupes, llámame en cuanto sepas algo.  
- Está bien- dijo mientras me volvía a besar-. No sabes cuanto me gusta hacer esto.  
No pude evitar reírme, pero lo cierto es que a mí también me gustaba. Lo malo es que aún debía contarle lo de las alucinaciones y no podía imaginarme como me sentaría otro rechazo.  
- Esta noche estaré rondando por tu casa con Sam, la pelirroja podría intentar colarse.  
- De acuerdo, porque tengo que contarte una cosa.  
- ¿Por qué no me la cuentas ahora?  
- No es el momento, además es una historia un poco larga y no sé como vas a reaccionar.  
- ¿Tan malo es?  
No contesté.  
- ¿Bella?  
- No te preocupes, esta noche te lo contaré todo.  
Se despidió con otro beso y salió del coche. Al llegar a la primera fila de árboles ya se había desdibujado su figura.

Mientras esperaba noticias sobre Harry, necesitaba saber la situación para prepararme a como llegaría Charlie, preparé la cena y recogí la casa. En los últimos días la había descuidado un poco. No quería pensar en la conversación que me tocaba tener esta noche y mucho menos en que más tarde toda la manada estaría al tanto de mis delirios.  
Quizás podría explicarle a Jake únicamente como me sentía, omitiendo la parte de las alucinaciones, y decirle lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él. Pero si no le explicaba lo de la voz, debería dejar de intentar escucharla. Esperé a que el vacío llenara mi pecho, como pasaba cada vez que me planteaba olvidarle, pero esta vez no dolió tanto, el dolor empezaba a remitir, en perspectiva de una nueva relación con Jake.


	2. Meses más tarde

MESES MÁS TARDE.

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo una vez volvía a ser feliz. Charlie por supuesto se había tomado increíblemente bien lo de Jake y las palabras "toque de queda" pasaron a ser únicamente lo que decía Charlie para dar la impresión de ser un padre estricto y correcto.

Ya se acercaba mi graduación y Charlie y los quileute estaban emocionadísimos. Los lobos, que se habían convertido en unos hermanos sobreprotectores, estaban decididos a montar una fiesta por todo lo alto para mí, Jared y Kim, que también se habían graduado (la escuela quileute ya había acabado) y para Paul. Victoria parecía que se había olvidado de su venganza porque no me había rondado desde lo del acantilado. En ese momento en el que todo era perfecto, la realidad se volcó para dar paso una vez más a lo sobrenatural.

Volvieron los vampiros a mi vida.

_Todos_ ellos.

Era jueves por la noche y Jake y yo volvíamos a mi casa. Billy estaba allí esperando a que su hijo le recogiera. Tras las despedidas subí a mandarle un email a Renée, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la escribía. Hasta a Phil parecía emocionarle la idea de venir a Forks para mi fiesta de graduación. Pero al llegar a mi cuarto vi un sobre con mi nombre y la caligrafía era inconfundible. Clara y elegante.

Como de otro siglo.

De otro siglo.

De _él_.

De Edward.

Mi corazón cobró vida. Sonaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que hasta un humano habría podido escucharlo. Me giré, pero en mi habitación ya no había nadie. Cogí la carta pero mis manos temblaban tanto que no pude abrirla, por lo que me tumbé en mi cama y me puse a pensar en el posible contenido de la carta.

Sus sentimientos no habrían cambiado y se suponía que yo le había olvidado, que había pasado página ¿no? Ahora estaba con Jacob y le quería ¿o no?

Sí, por supuesto que le quería pero ¿qué sentía por Edward? No le había olvidado. Quería a dos chicos. Pero solo uno de ellos me correspondía. Mi decisión de estar con Jake no iba a cambiar pusiera lo que pusiera en esa carta.

La abrí.

"Querida Bella,  
hemos vuelto. Creí que te preferirías saberlo de antemano y no encontrarnos de sopetón sin aviso previo en el instituto. Esta vez no voy a volver a marcharme, al menos no sin ti.

Imagino que has rehecho tu vida y no puedo venir a reclamar lo que una vez, por pura inconsciencia, rechacé. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, por lo que lo único que haré, será intentar que puedas volver a confiar en mí.

Alice también tiene ganas de verte.  
Nos vemos mañana mi amor,

Edward.

P.D.: Todo lo que te quité está bajo las tablas del suelo de tu habitación, quería que tuvieras cerca algo mío. Solo lo digo para cuando quieras volver a recuperarlas."

Sentí tres cosas de golpe, _Asombro_, la leí varias veces hasta creérmelo. _Tristeza_, la estropeé con mis lágrimas al recordar lo que había sufrido. Y _furia_, rompí la carta en mil pedazos. Me levanté y le di pisotones al suelo hasta que encontré un punto en el que sonaba a hueco. No fue difícil levantar la tabla. Y allí estaban el CD y las fotos. Y la primera imagen era la peor. Su rostro sonriente con los ojos chispeantes, llenos de amor. Coloqué el CD en el reproductor y lo primero que sonó fue mi nana. Tan maravillosa como siempre, aunque extremadamente dolorosa.

No desayuné. Me levanté tarde a propósito. No iba a darle ni una oportunidad de estar a solas conmigo. Ni siquiera en clase. Tenía un plan. Apenas había dormido hasta elaborarlo perfectamente pero funcionaría. O eso esperaba. Tendría un cómplice aunque éste aún no lo supiera, Mike.

Cuando llegué aparqué lo más lejos posible del flamante Volvo que ahora volvía a adornar el aparcamiento del instituto. En cuanto divisé a Mike le llamé, pero no me había fijado que a dos metros por delante había una cabeza adornada con un pelo despeinado de una extraña tonalidad broncínea. También Edward se giró al oír mi voz, pero aparté enseguida la mirada lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Sí, Bella?

-¿Podrías cambiarme el sitio en lengua?- pregunté en voz baja, aunque no me cabía la menor duda de que Él me había oído.

-¿Es por….?

-Sí- no le di tiempo ni a pronunciar el nombre.

Mike sonrió como si el hecho de que intentara evitar a su antiguo rival fuera maravilloso.

-No te preocupes.

Tuve que agachar la cabeza al entraren clase y percibir la mirada de dolor de Edward. Sentí su mirada todo el día. Y a la hora de comer Mike, Angela, Ben y yo nos sentamos juntos donde siempre, pero a los cinco minutos apareció Alice, que se sentó con una sonrisa de felicidad y actuó como si todos los meses fuera no hubiesen ocurrido. Al fondo del comedor había una figura solitaria, sentada dándome la espalda. Cuando Angela y yo nos levantamos para ir a biología, Alice me retuvo.

-No va a ir a biología, Bella, sabe captar las indirectas- me dijo con una mirada acusatoria. No aguanté más.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera Alice?

-Hablar con él, lo está pasando mal, sufre mucho.

-¿Él sufre mucho? ¿Ahora he de ser considerada con sus sentimientos? ¿Lo fue él acaso con los míos? ¿Pensó en algún momento en lo que me hacía al marcharse? No. No pensó. Una relación, Alice, es cosa de dos y él tomó la decisión sin contar conmigo, sin preguntarme o sin pensar en lo que sería de mí cuando se marchara. Pero te voy a decir una cosa Alice, ni todos los vampiros del mundo habrían podido causarme la mitad del dolor en un siglo, que digo en un siglo, en varios siglos, en milenios incluso, que lo que él me causó en apenas unos minutos. Pero ha vuelto. Y tampoco se paró a pensar en el efecto que podrían haber tenido en mí su carta y su vuelta ¿verdad? No. Volvió a tomar la decisión él solo. Así que no. No pienso hablar con él solo porque esté sufriendo. Yo también he sufrido y esto se lo ha buscado él solito.

-Lo siento tanto- su voz sonó detrás de mí y me dejó paralizada. Sonaba tan quebrada que de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho al final de la frase.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, minutos horas. No estaba segura del todo.

-Necesito tiempo para adaptarme, no puedes volver y esperar que de sopetón acepte que aún me quieres, he rehecho mi vida ahora estoy con…

-Sí lo sé, con Jacob Black. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, Bella. Seré para ti lo que quieras, desde tu amigo a… Simplemente te quiero.

Salí corriendo del comedor. No podía aguantar más.

* * *

He visto que hay gente que ha añadido esta historia a sus alertas o sus favoritos, ahora me gustaría que me dejaran reviews con críticas o consejos. De todas maneras, este fue el primer ff que escribí y aunque esté reeditado, puedo haber pasado por alto algún fallo y no he podido corregir la manera de escribir sin deshacer la historia entera. También me gustaría ir conociendo vuestras opiniones sobre el final. No está decidido y podría tenerlas en cuenta.


	3. Llamadas

**Llamadas**

_Salí corriendo. No podía aguantar más._

No soportaría su mirada ni un segundo más sin desmoronarme del todo. Cogí el coche y me dirigí al único lugar en el que me sentiría realmente segura. Pero cuando llegué a La Push, Billy me dijo que los chicos estaban de patrulla, por lo que me fui a ver a Emily. Estaba emocionadísima porque al domingo siguiente su hermana se iba a ir de viaje y le dejaba a sus sobrinitas dos semanas. Llevaba tiempo recordándonoslo y preparando la futura habitación de Lucy y Claire.

-Hola Bella, pasa- me dijo Emily con su eterna sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No estoy muy segura, aunque supongo que ya te habrás enterado ¿no?

-¿Del regreso de los Cullen? Sí ayer, Sam no estaba nada contento.

A saber por qué no me costaba imaginarme a Sam de mal humor, me dije para mis adentros.  
Desde que empecé mi relación con Jacob, Emily y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Y más tarde cuando Kim cogió confianza, se unió a nosotras. Éramos las _chicas lobo_. Llevábamos ya un rato hablando, preparando cantidades industriales de comida y enormes montañas de juguetes (¿he mencionado que a Emily le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande?) cuando Jared y Kim llegaron.

-¿Bella, qué estás haciendo aquí?- me saludó Jared, Kim le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Yo también te quiero Jared.

-No es eso, es que Jake está corriendo hacia tu instituto emocionado por la salida a Port Angeles.

-Ay mierda, lo había olvidado.

-Voy a avisarle- dijo mientras salía corriendo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Cita doble. Jared, Jacob, Kim y yo. Cine y cena. Llevaba posponiéndose desde hacía semanas. No sabía como había podido olvidarlo. Bueno sí lo sabía pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

Al minuto volvió Jared y al poco rato apareció Jake, con cara de ir a matar a alguien. De ir a matarme a mí.

-Menudo paseíto me he dado por tu culpa, cariño.

- Lo siento, yo eh…. lo olvidé- me acobardé. Jacob era capaz de asustar mucho si se ponía.

Y al ver mi cara se echó a reír. Y con él, el resto de personas.

-Eh, ya vale de reírse a mi costa ¿no?

-Lo siento Bells, pero es que deberías haber visto tu cara- y sin más aviso se acercó y me besó.

-Bueno, venga ya vale tortolitos. Ya seguiréis en el cine cuando se apaguen las luces.

Jared se ganó dos collejas con ese comentario.

:

Cuando volvíamos a casa noté a Jacob algo callado. Me imaginé lo que le rondaba por la cabeza por lo que decidí cortarlo.

-Déjalo.  
-¿Que deje el qué?

-Que dejes de pensar en lo que estás pensando- lo mejor era ser directa.

-Si no…- le miré fijamente, arqueando una ceja, no pensaría que realmente iba a ser capaz de engañarme a estas alturas-. Bueno vale, estoy pensando en esas sanguijuelas y en el efecto que pueda tener su regreso en ti.

-Pues déjalo, es una tontería.

-Yo no pienso así, estoy seguro de que aún quieres a ese vampiro. 

-Y yo estoy segura de que quiero a un lobo.

Funcionó, porque empezó a sonreír. Pero la cosa no había terminado.

-No me has contestado.

-¿A qué pregunta?

-¿Le quieres?

-No…- me miró de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo antes con él, no iba a poder mentirle-. No estoy segura- no quería engañarle, pero llevaba peor lo de hacerle daño, porque estaba claro que lo de Edward no se me había pasado-. Pero lo que siento por ti lo tengo clarísimo.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Yo también te quiero Jake.

Me sentí como una traidora cuando al llegar a casa y tras asegurarme que Jake se había ido marqué un número que los lobos no habrían aprobado.

-Bella- su voz seguía siendo tan maravillosa como la recordaba. Mis alucinaciones jamás le hicieron justicia.

-Hola, quería saber si la oferta de ser amigos…

-Sigue en pie no te preocupes- sonaba decepcionado.

-Gracias. Lo siento pero de momento es lo único que puedo soportar.

-No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Como bien dijiste no tienes que ser considerada con mis sentimientos. Ahora, como amigo ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí.

-Mañana por la noche, no te alejes de tu casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé si debería decírtelo…

-Edward…

-Va a venir Victoria. Alice ve que va a por ti y después…

-¿Qué?

-No ve nada, la visión desaparece. (N/A: recordemos que los vampiros aún no saben que los licántropos no aparecen en las visiones, ni siquiera saben que vuelve a haber licántropos, así que sencillamente piensan que Bella muere)

-Otra vez no.

-¿Otra vez?

-Ya ha estado aquí antes, ¡oh, mierda!

-Espera, ¿antes?

-Sí, quería vengarse de ti, a través de mí y envió a Laurent. Pensaba que se habría acabado, que Jake y sus amigos la habrían asustado…

-Más despacio, Bella. ¿La asustaron? ¿Cómo?¿Y qué pinta Laurent en todo esto?¿No estaba en Alaska?

-Victoria envió a Laurent para analizar el terreno, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero nos encontramos y él estaba sediento. Si no llegan a aparecer los quileutes…

-Bella espero que lo que estoy pensando no sea cierto. ¿Tu novio no será un hombre-lobo?

-Pues… sí.

-Ay- suspiró-. Bella, ¿te haces una idea de lo peligroso que puede ser que andes con gente así? Por tu seguridad deberías apartarte, pueden hacerte muchísimo daño.

-Puedo darme cuenta perfectamente del daño que son capaces de hacer, no te preocupes- me envaré al pensar en Emily y sus cicatrices-. Pero son mis amigos y sé que no me van a hacer nada. Además, ¿qué sería más seguro para mí? ¿Estar en una fiesta con vampiros?-sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero había empezado él. No tenía derecho a imponer su criterio en mi vida. Ya no.

-Tienes razón- admitió, pero ni él ni yo nos disculpamos-, pero por lo menos quédate con algún licántropo este fin de semana, al menos ellos podrán protegerte.

Dudaba que un solo licántropo estuviera dispuesto a quedarse en casa. Parecía que les gustaba darse de bruces contra el peligro una y otra vez. Eran temerarios y estúpidos, al igual que yo uno meses antes. Aunque podría no contárselo a ninguno de ellos y llevar a Jake al baile de graduación. No colaría, me conocía lo bastante para que supiera que le ocultaba algo, aunque podría intentar que pareciera que lo que le ocultaba era poco importante. Total, por probar no perdía nada así que le llamé.

-¿Sí?

-¡Jake!

-¿Te ocurre algo?- que mal se me daba mentir, aún no había empezado y casi me había descubierto.

-Es que verás, me acabo de acordar de que mañana es el baile de fin de curso de mi instituto y he pensado que podríamos ir juntos.

-A ti no te gusta bailar,

-Pero podríamos pasarlo bien y contigo a mi lado seguro que Lauren y Jessica se mueren de envidia, admitámoslo Jake, estás muy bien.

-Vaya gracias, Bella, pero verás, no cuela. ¿Qué me ocultas?

Mierda.

-¿Nada?

-Bella,...

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Prueba A: tú no bailas, tendría que atarte a una silla para que fueras y a pesar de eso te escaparías en cuanto pudieras. Prueba B: lo del rencor y la venganza me va más a mí que a ti. Así que, ¿qué ocurre?

-Si te lo digo no conseguiré lo que pretendo.

-¿Y qué pretendes?

-Mantenerte alejado del... -preferí callarme, se iba a reír.

-De... -me invitó a seguir.

-Del peligro -lo dije bajito para ver si no me oía.

Pero me oyó. Y se rió, por supuesto.

-Protegerme... del peligro... ¿tú a mí? Espera un segundo, ¿que peligro?

-Prométeme que no me dejarás mañana por la noche.

-Bella...

-Está bien, mañana Victoria va a volver a Forks.

-No puedes pedirme que me quede al margen y menos sabiendo que va a ir a por ti -su voz estaba teñida por la ira.

-Jake, no podría soportar que te pasara algo.

-Lo sé, tranquila que no me pasará nada. Y si llego pronto a lo mejor podríamos pasarnos por tu baile.

-No me llevarías allí ni atada a una silla- repliqué, citando su ejemplo.

-Con Edward fuis... Espera, ¿cómo te has enterado de lo de Victoria? ¿Te lo dijo él verdad? ¿Estuvo allí?

Estaba perdiendo el control.

-Jake cálmate, hablé con él por teléfono.

Pasaron varios segundos y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su respiración.

-Ya está. Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué fuiste al baile con el chupas…Edward?

-¿No querías cambiar de tema? Te recuerdo que él tiene más de mil veces más fuerza que yo y que tenía una pierna escayolada.

-Ya hablaremos mañana. Te quiero y no te preocupes demasiado.

-Yo tambi... -ya había colgado.

Sois libres de comentar, yo seguiré subiendo capítulos igualmente, solo que a lo mejor me motivo menos y me doy menos prisa xD


End file.
